Puente hacia el caso
by Lena Lawlipop
Summary: Oneshot cortito ubicado en el quinto caso del trials and tribulations. conversación entre Miles y Franziska XD Spoilers de T&T


Franziska's POV

Cuando me enteré de que sería la fiscal de un juicio contra Wright, me dio casi pereza. Ese tipo me ponía de los nervios. Aquella noche ya no tenía tiempo de preparar nada, además. Comenzó a sonar mi móvil, y lo dejé sonar. Si era importante me volverían a llamar.

Y lo era. Sonó otra vez, cinco minutos más tarde, y otra, a los diez. A la cuarta llamada, decidí contestar.

¿Qué quieres? – contesté bruscamente al ver el identificador de llamadas –

Ah, por fin. Escúchame. Es importante. Mucho.

Agh. Siempre dices lo mismo.

¿Me escucharás?

Sí. De todas formas, mi respuesta es no – se echó a reír –

Genial. Mi última esperanza se ha desvanecido. Vale, no te molesto más. Hasta mañana.

De acuerdo... ¡Un momento! – él soltó una risita - ¿A qué viene eso? ¿Mañana? Seguro que sabes de sobra que el caso de mañana es mío. No iré a la oficina.

Por supuesto. En principio era de Godot, pero yo solicité el cambio.

¡Fuiste tú! ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

¿Me escucharás? – repitió. Suspiré y me aparté el flequillo de los ojos. Me senté en el sofá –

De acuerdo. ¿Qué quieres?

Verás, es todo un gran lío. Conoces de sobra el caso. La chica, Iris... Wright... Se conocen. Él iba a defenderla, pero no puede porque está en el hospital.

¿Qué le ocurre?

Sabes que Maya está atrapada en...

Sí, ¿y qué tiene que ver con...?

Él intentó cruzar el puente en llamas para avisarla.

¿Qué! ¡No es verdad! ¿Ese hombre está loco o qué!

Es posible. El caso es que se cayó al río. No le pasó nada, pero tiene un resfriado tremendo, fiebre, y delira. No irá mañana. Le he ido a ver hace un rato, y adivina qué me pidió.

No me digas que...

Sí. Mañana ejerceré de abogado defensor.

¡Eres un imbécil! ¡Todos se darán cuenta! ¡El juez te conoce! ¡No tienes distintivo de...!

Tengo el de Wright. Y he solicitado que el juez sea otro que casi no me conoce. Pero no sé si todo saldrá bien del todo. Necesito tu ayuda. Y la de tu látigo.

¿Estás loco! ¿De qué conoces a esa mujer! ¿Cómo sabes que no te mientes y es culpable! ¡Pensaba que al menos tú serías capaz de no caer en su trampa!

¿Qué? – se empezó a carcajear - ¿Así que crees que yo también soy el perrito faldero de Iris? Pensaba que tenías mejor concepto de mi persona.

¿Y entonces!

Tranquilízate. Wow. Si no fueras una von Karma, diría que te ha entrado un ataque de celos inmenso.

¡Argh! ¡Me pones de los nervios! Haz el favor de explicarte de una vez.

_Creo_ que la conozco. Y, de todas formas, no puedo dejar a Wright tirado. En el fondo somos amigos.

Me pregunto si él haría lo mismo si se lo pidieras.

Seguro que sí. Ya le conoces.

Bah.

Franziska – insistió –

Srta. von Karma para ti – le recordé –

¿Srta. von Karma?

Sí. Ya sabes. Mi apellido.

Bah, es lo mismo.

¿Por qué debería ayudarte?

Porque sabes que, en el fondo, me quieres. Y porque no te cuesta nada.

Un solo comentario más como ese y olvídate de mi ayuda, Edgeworth – se echó a reír -

Eres genial, Franziska. Te adoro. Sabía que podría contar contigo.

No tientes a la suerte – me ruboricé, pero gracias a Dios, él no podía saberlo – Además, aún no he aceptado a...

Vamos... Ya sabes que lo vas a hacer. Si hay algo que no te gusta es decepcionar a aquellos que confían en ti.

Eres un chantajista de primera, Edgeworth. Seguro que, si lo intentaras, conseguirías que esa chica se fije en ti.

¿Iris?

No... la otra...

No sé a quién te refieres – sonaba realmente confuso –

Estoy segura de que hay alguien especial en tu vida. No me creo eso de que no necesitas novia. Seguro que la chica que te gusta no te hace ni caso, y por eso...

Déjalo. ¿Tienes tanto tiempo libre como para inventarte todas esas cosas, de verdad? – me ruboricé de nuevo –

Cuidado con lo que dices.

Mis disculpas, Srta. von Karma.

Ahora de verdad, Edgeworth. Estoy completamente segura de eso. Aunque tú no quieras admitirlo.

...

¿No vas a decir nada?

No. Dejaré que saques conclusiones tú sola.

Bien. Como quieras.

Entonces, ¿me ayudarás a que nadie se de cuenta?

Tú mismo lo has dicho antes.

Sí, pero quiero oírlo de tus labios.

Agh. Sí, Edgeworth, te ayudaré mañana. Ya que estás, ¿vas a pedir confesión de algo más? – me burlé –

Bueno... – inmediatamente supe que me iba a devolver la broma – Podrías decirme lo mucho que me quieres...

Olvídalo. No sé por qué me molesto en ayudar a alguien como tú.

Porque soy como tu hermano pequeño, y tienes tendencia a cuidar de mí. Por eso.

Ahh... Cállate. – él se echó a reír –

Muchísimas gracias, Franziska – susurró entonces – De verdad. No sé qué habría hecho si tú también me hubieras fallado.

No te pongas sentimental, que se te da muy bien. Te veré mañana en el tribunal. A propósito... Tienes... Eh... – dudé. ¿Valía la pena? –

¿El qué?

Necesito información. Cualquier cosa me vale. – dije rápidamente –

¿Tú?

¡Sí! ¡Yo! Me acabo de enterar de que llevaba el caso hace una hora, ¿sabes? Apenas me han dado un informe. No he podido inspeccionar el lugar, y son las doce de la noche. No me daría tiempo a ir y volver, y en ese lugar hace un frío de muerte, y casi no hay luz, así que no pienso ir.

Vale, vale, información. Lo capto.

¿Me ayudarás o no? Ah. Espera. Es verdad. No puedes, ¿verdad? – me mordí un labio. ¿Aceptaría? –

Hum... ¿Has cenado, Franziska?

¿Estás de broma? Iba a hacerlo, pero gracias a ti no he podido, me puse a ver el caso de inmediato. Pero...

Paso a buscarte en media hora. Prepara tus preguntas, te contaré todo lo que sepa.

¿Qué?

¿Necesitas más tiempo? – inquirió, burlón. Comprendí que era eso o nada. Suspiré –

No. Estaré lista en media hora.

Bien. Nos vemos.

Colgó enseguida, y me fui a mi cuarto. Me tiré en la cama, dispuesta a dormirme y olvidarme del tema, pero luego me convencí a mí misma de que necesitaba esa información. Suspiré. Eché un vistazo a mi ropa. ¿Tenía que cambiarme? Tal vez iba muy... como siempre. Saqué un vestido negro más... Bueno, diferente. Me recogí el pelo en un moño desordenado, informal y sexy a la vez, y me puse un abrigo pegado, negro también. Cogí mi látigo y mi bolso, y volví al salón. Casi enseguida llegó él, quien silbó al verme. Sonreí. Él no cambiaría nunca... Y así le quería. Aunque jamás lo iba a admitir.


End file.
